Below the Surface
by NERC
Summary: Harry realizes he needs to take a risk to right a wrong. But what else could he learn along the way? One-shot.


**Written for round five of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season Seven.**

**Position: Captain, Appleby Arrow**

**Prompt: Write about a secret society that existed below the surface of the earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry was nervously pacing in front of Gringotts. When he had decided to go apologize for breaking into the bank, he hadn't considered how terrifying the thought of angry Goblins would be.

He stopped pacing abruptly when he realized he was getting weird looks from everyone coming in and out of the bank.

Harry took a deep breath and summoned his Gryffindor courage, trying to remember everything Bill had told him. As he crossed the street and walked up the steps into the bank, he wondered if he would ever be allowed out again. Technically the Goblins would be well within their rights to hold him as a prisoner. Only Bill and Fleur knew what he was doing, he hadn't wanted to worry anyone else, or for Hermione and Ron to insist on coming with him.

Harry made his way up to the teller, he could feel his nerves mounting.

"Goodday Teller, I have come to make amends for a slight I committed against this bank."

The words sounded too rehearsed and foreign to Harry, but the small look of shock and respect the goblin gave him before it turned into a sneer, made it seem worth it.

"And what have you done wizard?" The goblin practically spat at him.

* * *

_"So greet them politely, immediately acknowledge why I'm there."_

_"Yes, but don't expect them to be polite at all. Stay calm."_

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, flat out admitting he stole from them? He had to be crazy.

"I'm afraid it was me who accessed a secure vault and released your dragon."

The goblin stared at Harry in shock for a moment, seemingly incapable of forming any words.

"Stop playing games Wizard. No fool who would attempt to rob this bank would be idiotic enough to confess to it."

"No games Teller, I had my reasons at the time, and I still stand by them. But I also believe in owning up to one's mistakes and facing the consequences of my actions."

* * *

_"And then what?"_

_"The teller will call guards, and you'll be taken into the Goblin's society."_

_"So other parts of the bank?"_

_"...Not exactly."_

* * *

The goblin barked something in Gobbledegook and guards came rushing over from all different directions. There was a short conversation before the guards surrounded him and started leading him through various hallways.

* * *

_"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"_

_"Harry the only part of society that Goblins have above ground is the bank lobby. All the doors off of the main room are rune portals."_

_"I - what?"_

_"They take you to different parts of their world, where they keep the vaults is normally the only one wozards ever see."_

_"So they aren't just below the bank?"_

_"Well, they are below the bank. Just much farther down than they would have you believe."_

* * *

Harry knew that he had been taking a huge risk doing this, but hopefully his turning himself in would be enough to get them to listen to his story, which would hopefully convince them not to hunt down Ron and Hermione.

* * *

_"Why?"_

_"The Goblin world is extraordinarily secretive Harry. They don't want outsiders knowing anything about them."_

_"But they won't take me to the vaults will they?"_

_"No, they'll take you to their court. But Harry you have to understand, the entire Goblin world is underground. If they don't want you to find a way out, you never will."_

* * *

The guards stopped in front of an intricately decorated door, the goblin leading the group stepped forwards and knocked loudly. A moment passed in silence before the door swung open and Harry was ushered inside.

* * *

_"You will probably be taken to the King, follow the guards lead on how to greet him. His advisors should also be there."_

* * *

The room looked more like a throne room than a courtroom, an older goblin was sitting on an ornate chair at the end of the room, advisors sitting on smaller chairs on either side. Upon seeing him, all the goblins dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. Harry followed suit, although he wasn't really sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Rise. Bring the wizard here."

The guards quickly stood up and dragged Harry in front of their King.

"Speak Wizard. You told my teller you stand by your actions. What reasons do you give for the acts you have committed."

* * *

_"You'll have to explain everything. Start with the horcruxes, be prepared to repeat yourself several times since they'll want to make sure you're not lying."_

* * *

"I shall tell you everything I know Sir, although the explanation is lengthy. Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

Several of the advisors sat bolt up right in their chairs, gaining concerned looks from the others and the king.

"Perhaps I do Wizard. Nonetheless you will explain them to me."

"As you wish Sir."

So Harry explained everything, what they were, who made them, how he figured it out, the other ones they had destroyed, realizing one was in the bank. He continued with how they came up with their plan and a play-by-play of what actually happened once the got to the bank. He didn;t stop there though, he explained the rest of the fight and all the losses that happened at Hogwarts.

* * *

_"Stay on topic, but make sure they understand just how serious they were, and how damaging."_

* * *

He talked about Ginny and Ron and how they still got nightmares from the horcruxes they had come in contact with, how Dumbledore risked, and gave, his life to try and destroy another.

All the while though, he was in awe. He was standing in a part of the Goblin world that very few wizards had ever seen. Most wizards probably didn't realize the extent of the society that operated beneath the ground of the earth.

* * *

_"What do you think they'll decide?"_

_"Honestly Harry, I have no idea."_

* * *

Harry brought his thoughts firmly back to his situation as he finished the explanation.

"We must think on this, Wizard. Tell us again so we may have time to reflect on what you say."

So Harry repeated the story again, and again, and again. By the end of the fifth re-telling he was growing tired. He put so much emotion behind the words he was saying, dragging up memories of his friends at some of the hardest points in their lives, and he was exhausted.

"Tell me Wizard. You have been nothing but respectful of our customs and our ways since entering our bank this morning, and yet you admit having no guilt over what you have done. How can you expect us to believe either one of these portrayals of your person are accurate?"

"Sir, I admit I stand by my actions, and should I the exact situation repeat itself I would take this same course of action. This is not to say I do not regret that they were necessary or that I do not wish there had been another way. Unless under extreme duress I would never seek to disrespect another, be they and individual wizard or goblin, or the nation as a whole. I only wish to keep people safe and end the fighting."

The king exchanged looks with his advisors, before nodding and turning back towards Harry.

"Consider yourself lucky Wizard. This council finds your reasons sufficient and your words true and meaningful. This nation absolves you of any wrongdoing against it. Upon one condition."

* * *

_"If they do let you go, there will be conditions, make sure you believe you can meet them, or tell them you can't."_

_"Okay, I should get going."_

_"Good luck Harry."_

_"And Bill?"_

* * *

"You will continue to display the respect you have shown today everytime you enter the bank and will at least attempt to get others to follow your lead."

Harry let out a relieved sigh, that he could do.

"I am more than happy to comply with this condition Sir." He was already thinking of ways to get others on bored

The goblin grinned at him, as if sensing his thoughts.

"It would seem Mr. Potter, you have much in common with out nation."

Harry looked at the King in confusion. "If I may ask Sir, how so?"

The King chuckled, "The reality of what we are exists entirely under the surface of what your world sees."

Harry couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_"Thank you."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
